One in a Million
by kimono2007
Summary: They say that good things take time. But really, great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one. I cannot believe it, you're one in a million. IchiRuki oneshot. Review!


One in a Million

One in a Million

By: kimono2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the lyrics of the song.

Ichigo entered his room and saw Rukia lying comfortably on his bed, reading a drama novel.

"Go to your room," Ichigo commanded. Rukia pretended not to hear him.

"I said go to your room," Ichigo repeated.

"This is my room," Rukia said.

"No, it's not. Go to Karin and Yuzu's room," Ichigo said, getting irritated.

"But I don't want to," Rukia said, still reading her book. "Let me just finish this book."

"Go to the closet then. I need to sleep. Scram midget," Ichigo told her.

Rukia can't take it anymore. _"Why the hell is Ichigo so pissed of tonight?"_

She remained calm, however.

"It's too dark in there," Rukia reasoned out.

"I don't care if it's dark, just get out, alright?! Get out!" Ichigo shouted.

Shocked, Rukia didn't thought Ichigo could get that impatient and shout at her like that. But she didn't want him to notice she's hurt. She just stood up to leave.

Ichigo realized how harsh his words were, and saw Rukia was hurt when he saw his eyes. It's like she was about to cry. He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Look, I didn't mean to say that―"

"No, it's okay. I'll just go," Rukia said, trying not to look at Ichigo's eyes.

"It's not okay. I said things I shouldn't have said," Ichigo explained.

"When I say its okay, I mean _it is _okay," Rukia shouted. "I'm just going to bed."

She turned around to leave the room, than Ichigo hugged her from behind.

"I- Ichigo…"

"You are not okay Rukia, I know it."

_How did I get here_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

'_Cause somehow I knew_

"The Hollows turning into Arrancars, it's just making me feel unsafe. I was just so tired fighting all the Hollows. I didn't mean everything I said earlier," Ichigo said.

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

Rukia didn't respond, Ichigo just hugged her tighter.

_I said "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

Ichigo turned Rukia around and placed his lips over hers. Rukia's amethyst eyes widened in surprise but she closed them to return Ichigo's kiss.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen _

_In a blink of an eye_

Everything was forgotten.

"All that matters to me now is Rukia." Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo's everything to me now," Rukia said to herself.

Ichigo broke the kiss and pulled Rukia to the bed. Rukia dropped the novel she was reading.

"Let's sleep now, Rukia," Ichigo said, his usual scowl gone and his eyes were displaying such sympathy and affection, that Rukia followed without saying a word.

--

"Remember when we first met?' Rukia asked when they were already lying on bed. Rukia has Ichigo's arm for a pillow.

"Yeah. We had a rough start didn't we?" Ichigo said, hugging her.

Memories flooded back.

How Rukia entered his life though a window.

How Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo so he can save his family.

How Ichigo and the other went to Soul society, fought off the captains, lieutenants and other shinigamis to save Rukia.

It all happened so fast…

_Thought the chances of meeting someone like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_You're one in a million_

--

First thing Ichigo saw the next morning was Rukia's smile. She was sleeping so peacefully in the warmth of Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo smirked. "I love this midget," he said and kissed Rukia on the forehead.

Rukia woke up suddenly, feeling Ichigo's lips brush against her forehead.

"Good morning," Ichigo said, resting his chin on her head.

Rukia gave him a short kiss on the lips before burying her face in his chest.

"Am I supposed to take that as a 'Good morning to you too'?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

"Let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry," Rukia said, getting out of bed.

Ichigo still wanted to hold her but felt hungry so he followed her to breakfast.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan," Yuzu greeted as they entered the dining room. "Good morning, Ichi-nii."

"Morning," Rukia said and seated herself beside Yuzu.

"Where did you sleep last night Rukia-chan?" Karin asked.

Rukia gulped, so did Ichigo.

"Um…"

Then Rukia felt strong spirit energy somewhere. Ichigo must've felt it too because he looked at her meaningfully.

Rukia stood up. "I'm going to Inoue for a while," she said and ran to the door.

"_Darn, I was going to use that excuse!" _Ichigo thought.

"Um, I'm going back to sleep!" he said and ran to his room. He grabbed the badge from his drawer to separate his spirit from his body and jumped outside the window.

Rukia was waiting outside, already in her shinigami form.

"I'll go Rukia. It's a hollow and it's quite strong with all this spirit energy I'm feeling," Ichigo said.

"Do you think I'll leave you alone?" Rukia said, looking around for the Hollow.

"Rukia, I don't want you to get hurt―" Ichigo said.

"And I don't want you to get hurt either!" Rukia said and she took off.

"_Darn, she can locate the Hollow faster."_

Ichigo ran to the direction of the spirit energy, looking around for Rukia at the same time.

"You'd better be safe. Darn, you're so stubborn Rukia," Ichigo said.

He reached the park, where he saw the Hollow, destroying everything in view.

"Where's Rukia?"

As though an answer to his question, Rukia came flying out of nowhere, blood shining o her shinigami robes, and she hit a tree. Ichigo cursed and approached Rukia. He lifted her into his arms.

"Rukia, stay with me," Ichigo pleaded. Blood was flowing freely from her wounds. Ichigo carefully placed Rukia to lean on the tree and faced the Hollow.

Driven by rage, he jumped to the air and cut the Hollow's mask right in the middle.

He didn't get to see how the Hollow turned into spirit particles and go to Soul Society, as he already went back and carried Rukia.

"You're gonna be fine, just stay with me," Ichigo said.

I don't know how much longer I can hold on―"

"Shush Rukia, Just stay with me," Ichigo said, running as fast as he can to his father's clinic.

Rukia closed her eyes.

"Rukia don't! You might not be able to open them again. So keep your eyes open! Just blink if you're tired," Ichigo said, afraid of losing her.

"Why are you so afraid of letting me die? I'm not going to leave you, I'll still watch over you," Rukia said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you Rukia! I just can't think of a life without you!" Ichigo shouted shortly, but it was enough for the petite shinigami to hold on.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said "I'm done"_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

"I love you too Ichigo," Rukia said and everything went black.

--

Rukia opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. But something orange was hovering at her side. She blinked. Things came to focus. The orange 'thing' was Ichigo's hair. Ichigo was staring at her.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You scared the hell out of me," Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled. "How long have I been snoring?"

"Three days," Isshin said, entering the room with medicines.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia said.

"You'd better be well soon Rukia. Ichigo's been paranoid for the last three days, he thinks you're not gonna wake up," Isshin said.

Ichigo gave him an uppercut. "Shut up Dad."

"Make sure she drinks her medicines," Isshin told Ichigo and with a wink, he left the room.

"Thanks," Rukia said.

"For what?"

"For… everything."

"I meant what I said. I do love you," Ichigo said.

"I also meant what I said," Rukia said. "You're the only one who's treated me like this. Not Renji, not even my brother, cared for me this much."

"I know," Ichigo said.

"You really _are_ one in a million."

Well, that's it! What do you think? Tell me how you feel about it.

I would accept praise, criticisms, advises suggestions anything!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Arigatouozaimashita!


End file.
